


包养计划

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [11]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *写捷豹是因为Solo在电影里提到了，写宾利是因为你亨发的INS似乎要买(你本也有宾利咧
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 6





	包养计划

**Author's Note:**

> *写捷豹是因为Solo在电影里提到了，写宾利是因为你亨发的INS似乎要买(你本也有宾利咧

这不符合逻辑的计划始于停车场的悲剧，彼时Mendez正打着方向盘想要卡入自己停了五年的停车位，Solo那辆奢华又充满英伦风格的捷豹就在他的车身还未停正之时，擦撞着他刚拐了个方向的车头来了个急刹车。那声碰撞很诡异，这……Mendez愣了半晌，觉得应该不是自己的错，他猜不是，毕竟他明明有注意前后车距的。但是在他抱着关心同事的想法跟Solo一起下车查看、他的手才刚碰到前面的保险杠时，这个小车祸的走向急转直下——

那价值不菲的保险杠就这么咣当从他手中脱落了。

撞坏保险杠是多严重的问题呢？或者说，撞坏保险杠对看起来至少有七辆车的Napoleon Solo来说是多严重的问题呢？Mendez以前从没有认真考虑过。

直到他被Solo拉着在O'Donnell面前控诉：

“这辆被Mendez撞坏的车还没来得及上保险，另外想必大家都清楚，我从没领到过来自中情局的工资，不仅如此，我的个人财产早就被Sanders以‘以防万一’的名义冻结了。所以实际上，我是身无分文的。可能你们不太了解，这辆车在我接下来的任务中会派上用场，所以它不得不送修，那么眼下唯一的办法就是把我现在住的酒店退了，再把押金取回来，但是这样的话我又会失去我在弗吉尼亚的容身之处……”

Solo说得好不凄苦无助，他满脸愁容，仿佛Mendez把他逼到了多可怕的绝境。

“其实这也很好解决，我可以暂时和Mendez同住，等过了这段时间再说。毕竟如果这不是Tony Mendez的错，还能是谁的错？”

他反复强调，又善解人意地离开，同时表示深明大义的Jack O'Donnell一定不会看着自己的属下对同事做出如此无情之事。

“我依然不觉得这是我的错……”

Mendez起初的迷惑已经在Solo一轮又一轮的场景复述中变成了深切的自我怀疑，真的是他的错？他真的会害得Solo连个落脚的地方都没有？他跟Solo的交情不深不浅，在兰利时常见面，虽未合作过但也算喝过他买的几杯咖啡、一起吃过两顿愉快的晚餐。他愿意掏点钱做出补偿，但是要他们就这样同住？他理应还有其他选择的吧？

Solo还没回来，Sanders又推门而入，这个每时每刻都在和Solo周旋的上司脸上浮现着一种如获大赦般的欣喜：

“说到底，他只是CIA的一名刑犯，无论怎么申请，我们都不可能给他配一间安全屋的，这么千载难逢的机会，站在CIA的立场，真的没理由不抓住。”

“Solo这个家伙真的非常非常难搞，就让他和你住一段时间，你还能顺便替CIA测试他的忠诚度，这又有什么不好呢？”

“由你来负责他的吃穿住行——放心，我们当然是会提供报销渠道的，不过就是家里多了个人睡沙发而已，何况你也单身，以合理的借口监控他并不会对你造成什么影响，这难道不是一举两得吗？”

Mendez觉得Sanders说的每一个字都很没道理，然而O'Donnell的表情看起来却像是即刻赞同了Sanders的提议，这个“一个不小心”引发的意外顷刻间变成了一个很是有模有样的计划。Mendez知道中情局是极有效率的一个国家机构，可他此前从没发现这效率可以高到他中午还在犹豫，下午Solo就拎着两个行李箱跟他一起回了家。Mendez此刻还没完全理解这到底存不存在的所谓计划，但是他无能为力、连提出异议的机会都没有，局里的要求要执行，上司的命令要遵守，国家的安全要维护，同事的关系要经营……

“据说你愿意负责我的吃穿住行？还把工资和奖金都预支给我使用了？”Solo站在客厅中央，架势比他更像主人，“你不觉得，这看起来很像你包养了我吗？”

他看着Solo一步步将这个家整理到完全不像他住了几年的地方，怀疑自己落入了一个古怪的陷阱。

说要负责Solo的吃穿住行，Mendez势必不敢对顶头上司有一丝怠慢。CIA的Tony Mendez出了名的善良又大方，晚餐时还好心地帮Solo多叫了一份汉堡。谁知心高气傲的Napoleon Solo不仅对此无动于衷，还用他神奇的行李箱在Mendez家几近报废的厨房中变出两盆黑松露鹅肝炒饭。

“就算我包养了你，我也只能每日提供你一个汉堡。”Mendez嗅嗅鼻子，控制着眼神别在Solo手中端着的食物上流连，“身无分文的人为什么吃得起这种东西？”

“我听说这期间的所有费用CIA都会帮你报销的。”他把餐碟推到Mendez面前，利用高级的香味动摇着Mendez仅剩不多的意志力，他看着Mendez放下汉堡挣扎着拿起勺子，又在说出“这是法国空运来的四万美元一千克的顶级黑松露”后吓得Mendez把餐勺抖落到了地上。

“你看，你何必要这么担心呢，还是CIA的工资连这点东西都吃不起？”Solo看着Mendez的眼神随着距离的缩短变得恳切热情，Mendez才不想在这个男人面前露出穷酸的样子。汉堡在Solo的哄骗面前失去了诱惑力。Mendez把他做的食物吃了个精光，又开始考虑精打细算的中情局是否会报销脚臭味的昂贵炒饭。他翻出家里那台老旧的计算器，按键被敲得啪啪作响，申请报销的报告写了一版又一版，第十三张纸作废后他发现自己无论如何都拉不下脸面要求去报销两盆顶级炒饭，所以他还是只写了两只汉堡的价格，又小心翼翼地把小票贴在下面。他不得不开始祈祷那个不打一声招呼就占据了他半边床的男人可以尽快适应吃汉堡的普通生活。他只是个勤勤恳恳上班的内勤特工，偶尔迟到，从不早退，自发加班，出外勤也绝不住高花费的旅馆，何德何能，他能负责这样一位不管从哪个角度看都过于奢侈的男人的吃穿住行？

“因为你撞坏了他的捷豹。”O'Donnell面对Mendez提出的异议再次解释道，Mendez提交的那张报告又被递了回去，“两只汉堡就不用特地报销了吧？”

O'Donnell将Mendez从办公室请出去，又一再关照他好好和Solo相处。Mendez进也不是退也不是，又被迫在下班时准时载着“计划中的主要目标”一同回家。家中的厨房已经变得焕然一新，新买的厨具碗碟在Mendez眼前陈列，Solo脱掉西装又挽起袖子，先是告诉Mendez今晚他打算煎两百美元一小块的牛排，又不忘潇洒地提醒他：

“小票都在桌上，这些CIA可以报销的吧？”

靠工资过活的老实特工垮下了脸，可怜巴巴地把它们塞进了口袋里。

说是由他来负责监控Solo，然而Mendez却在某一天敏感地发现他们之间的位置似乎被调换了。Solo会在他愁眉苦脸按计算器的时候出现，也会在他刚想喝一口可乐的时候出现，更严重的是Solo甚至开始在Mendez准备洗澡刚脱光衣服时出现。外卖登门拜访的次数急遽下降，冰箱里的食物多得几乎要塞不下。最令Mendez心痛的是那一天比一天厚的报销申请报告，每一次都被O'Donnell退了回来。

“原来CIA这么抠门吗？”Solo又一次从背后靠近了Mendez，状似无意地把正埋首在书桌前折磨计算器的Mendez困在自己身前，“看来你后年的工资也得预支给我了。”

Mendez的心因为Solo的话又凉了半截，他沉浸于这个计划糟糕的进展中，而他最初的敏感早就在Solo的无形引诱中愈发松懈，几乎让他忘掉了他就要被Solo从后搂进怀里的现实。

“所以……你的车什么时候才能修好？”他轻晃脑袋，蓬软的黑发搔得Solo下巴传来一阵轻柔的痒。

“那是限量版，就连配件都得花时间重新定做呢，”Solo叹一口气，语气又凄切起来，“就算修好了，我也没钱重新再住回酒店了。”

“可是我……”Mendez想从这个位置离开，却发现自己已经被那两条有力的手臂抱拥到难以动弹，他的身体在那双唇似有若无擦过他脖颈时迅速僵硬，顽固得就像O'Donnell不愿意给他报销的残忍决心。

可是他真的没钱，就算黑松露再稀奇、牛排再好吃，新买的床和沙发再怎么舒服都好，这都是超出他预想外——或者说他经济能力的发展，还有这个此刻一点都不像恶作剧一样从后紧紧抱着他的男人，说到底，Mendez也只能第一百三十七次质疑起最开始由Sanders提出的计划。

“可是什么？”Solo收紧力道，不依不饶，“包养我的感觉不好吗？”

Mendez被Solo喷在他耳边的暧昧气息惊得差点把头磕到桌子上。

第二天早早起床独自先去上班的Mendez认真地思考了一番昨晚Solo的问题，这个监控Solo的任务除了花销太大之外什么都好，但是Mendez不想在负债的情况下让单身的自己变得晚景凄凉，所以他下定决心，一定要说服最先提出这件事的上级及时终止这个诡异的计划。

“还是到此为止吧。”Mendez对着两位上司再三哀求，“他没有什么问题，不再需要任何多余的监控，依我们的相处来看，你们给不给他发工资他都有办法生活得相当富足，超过了中情局所有人的平均水平，就算上头实在不想放弃这个计划，那么……”

他不自觉想起Solo做的每一顿饭、还有为他家做的每一个改变，又用脑袋里的坚定提醒自己不要被继续蛊惑。

“你们又不肯给我报销，那么换个更有钱的去负责Solo的吃穿住行不可以吗？”

“当然不可以。”

Solo又在不恰当的时间突兀登场，O'Donnell转开了视线，Sanders看向了天花板，只剩刚刚还想从这个诡异计划中脱身的Mendez满心茫然，他在Solo气势十足的逼近之中手脚发麻，连吼一句“包养你的感觉一点也不好”的底气都荡然无存。

也许在他因为Solo温柔的笑而恍惚的那么一两秒，他确实深陷在了这种虽不正当、却又能彼此完全拥有的奇怪关系中。

“把手伸出来。”Solo抬手碰碰Mendez的脸颊，又轻声命令他。真是过分，为什么他说我就要做？Mendez咬住下唇不忿地想，手掌却又在同一时间缓缓的摊平在了Solo面前。

Solo在叮呤咣啷的嘈杂声音中从背后拎起一串钥匙：

“这两辆是宾利，这三辆都是捷豹……”

它们一把把被卸下来，又在Solo的解释中被郑重其事地放在了Mendez的掌心。

“这是存在银行保险柜的钥匙，这是我在瑞士的私人金库……”

要不是一辆车送给了Sanders、另一辆送给了O'Donnell，他原本可以送给Mendez更多的钥匙，但比起正傻愣愣站在他面前的Mendez，两辆车的代价根本不值得他感到心疼。他把Mendez的手团起来，让这些钥匙稳稳地待在Mendez的手里，所有权的交接蛮横又潦草，而Mendez连对两位上司怒目而视都还没来得及去做，就被Solo低头印在他手指上的亲吻给搅得晕晕乎乎：

“我想这些钱，足够你包养我一辈子了。”

这真的是有史以来他遇到过的最离奇的计划。

——在被Solo吻得站立不稳前，Mendez愤愤地在心里咒骂道。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年9月12日，以此记录。


End file.
